tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zakuro Fujiwara
This is Zakuro Fujiwara from anyone's universe. Zakuro Fujiwara Zakuro Fujiwara is a gorgeous yet lonely fashion model with the genes of the Grey Wolf. She never joins groups, but she made an exception when she became Mew Zakuro. Her weapon is the Zakuro Pure and her attack is Ribbon Zakuro Pure. She used to be a model before she joined Tokyo Mew Mew. thumb|300px|right|Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis! Made by Amyrose1515~ Fanfics Amyrose1515's In Rose's fanfics, Zakuro is either very protective of or couldn't care less about what happens to Grace. When Grace made the transition from Mew Grace to Mew Wrath, Zakuro got overhwhelmed from the shock, and she had to help defeat Wrath. Platinum Mew Mew! Zakuro debuts in Pāpuruurufu zakuro! Zen 5 orijinaru no myūzu wa, hakken! when she was trapped in a river, to be rescued by Mint. Kiti convinces her to team up with the Platinum Mew Mews to defeat Eirian. It seemed she disagreed, but then she said what Mint did changed her mind. She then appears several times in the series, helping out the Platinum Mew Mews when they need it. ~Bad Romance~ Mew Mew Power crossover In Kaf2cute's story, Zakuro helps Chloe and Team mew mew fangs learn more about there mew mew Powers. During a concert a man tried to kidnapp Chloe, till Zakuro (in her mew mew form) turned up and rescued her. Chloe has a feeling Zakuro is skilled at being a Mew Mew and asks her to teach her team about being one. She later agrees and becomes part of team Mew Mew Fangs. In the manga version she went to the zoo and started looking for the mew mews who passed out she only could help Chloe before the ambulance took her away. Another: Tokyo Mew Mew In Whiteweaver's 'fanfiction, Zakuro has left the Mew Mews, now on her last year of high school, to focus on her modelling career abroad, although she still keeps in contact with the rest of the team. She has become much taller over the years, and has had her hair cut short with her bangs shoulder-length at the front and barely chin-length at the back. Name Changes *'Mew Mew Power - 'Renée Roberts *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Albanian) -''' Drita Manajes *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) - '''Pam Fujiwara (Her Mew form is renamed Mew Pam) *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin) - 'Shuu-Liu TengYuan (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Mew Shuu-Liu) *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese) -''' Sek-Lau TangYun (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Sek-Lau) *'Berry Berry Mew Mew -' Ruby Ja (Her Mew form is renamed Mew Ruby) *טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew) -''' Zakuro Fujiwara *'Mew Mew Power (French) -' Estelle-Renée Roberts *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) -' Renée Roberts *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) -' Romã (Pomegranate) Fujiwara (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Romã) *'Mew Mew Power (Danish) -' Zakuro Fujiwara Gallery Zakuroscreenshot.jpg|Zakuro screenshot. b4aabaee619690_full.jpg|Mew Zakuro Cool.jpg|Mew Zakuro Screenshot Zakuro.jpg|Mew Zakuro Full Body 18.jpg zakuro_fujiwara_3232.jpg 1808338112_112cb8800b.jpg 1833891487_1.jpg|Zakuro chibi 268812 1247692914639 full.jpg 630px-Renee wolf.png|Zakuro with the Grey Wolf Zakuro card.JPG|Zakuro card Zakuro collage.png|Zakuro Collage zakuro1.jpg Screen_2011-08-15_10_06_11.jpg|Zakuro with Mint Zakuro 2.jpg zakuro-2737657607.jpg|Zakuro modeling Zakuro grape.jpg Mew Zakuro.jpg|Zakuro with her weapon Zakuro modeling 2.jpg|Zakuro modeling 2 Zakuro2.gif|Zakuro mew mew form and waitress uniform mew zarco.jpg|Zakuro in manga cutezakuro.GIF|Chibi Zakuro Zakuro's attack.gif|Zakuro's attack zakuro moonlight.jpg|Zakuro after Metamorphosis Zakuro and the grey wolf.jpg|Zakuro and the Grey Wolf (made by Kaf2cute) 450826683 1073839.gif S4ipzal0.jpg Les-mew-mew-a-la-plage.jpg 1237334815483 f.jpg Tumblr mfasaj9HMH1rhm210o1 400.gif TMMG015b.gif Category:Mew Mews Category:Girls with Canine genes Category:Females Category:Canon Characters Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Good people Category:Canon Articles Category:Members of the Tokyo Mew Mews Category:Members of the Platinum Mew Mews Category:Mew Mew fangs Category:Members of Mew Mew Fangs Category:Purple Mews Category:Heroines Category:Teens Category:Original Tokyo Mew Mew Team